Solo Problems
by Princess-Bunhead
Summary: Han & Leia spend the afternoon with their grandchildren, Anabelle & Jacob. Things don't quite end up to be the usual visit


"Kid, what are you doing?"

Jacob Solo looked up at his grandfather and gave him an innocent smile. "Fixing. That's what I was planning but the Falcon didn't go with my plans."

Han Solo raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you listen to yourself when you talk?"

Jacob stood to his feet and wiped his hands with a rag. "The real question is does Grandma listen to you when you talk?" he then smiled at Han as he walked out of the Falcon.

Rolling his eyes Han followed after Jacob and said, "Y'know I get enough of that without you here."

Shrugging his shoulders, Jacob replied, "And yet I'm still welcome here."

"That's only because they feel sorry for you."

Anabelle Durron stood at the door of the Solo home, she was just about to tell her cousin and grandfather that lunch was ready when she saw them coming out of the Falcon. Jacob smirked at her and flung the greasy rag at her only to have her catch it and fling it back at him. She missed him and ended up hitting Han instead, he looked at her with a frown until she said, "Jake made me do it."

"Don't tell me he's got the power of the Force too," he said as he tossed the rag aside, "It's bad enough I had to put up with yer parents with that stuff."

"Yeah but I look good usin' it," said Jacob with a smirk as he glanced at Anabelle.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "In the words of my mother, Shut up Bantha Boy."

Leia walked out at that moment and said, "I'm not bringing the food out here so get your carcasses inside."

Jacob put his arm around Leia's shoulder and said with a smile, "Yer looking very beautiful today Grandma Solo."

"You get any grease on me you're dead." she said as she walked ahead of him. Jacob looked at Anabelle and Han, his grandfather grinned at him and said, "welcome to my world kid."

Together they walked into the dining area, Anabelle sitting down in her usual place at the table as Artoo and Threepio brought in lunch. Han and Jacob started to sit down only to have Leia grab them by their shirt collars and pull them out of the room. "Wash up and then you can come back in."

Anabelle smirked and called, "Make sure to wash behind your ears Lil' Jake!"

"I think Ana needs pointers on how to eat again Grandma," said Jacob with a smirk before following Han to get cleaned up.

Leia sat down and glanced at her granddaughter. "Do you think for once we could get through a meal without you and Jake insulting each other?"

Anabelle looked at her grandmother innocently. "Why are you talking to me about it? I'm never the one that starts it."

"KID!"

Suddenly Jacob ran into the dining room, running right behind Leia's chair before Han came storming into the room drenched from head to toe.

"As sexy as I am don't mistake me for yer girlfriend and try to start water fights with me!"

Anabelle's eyes went wide and a big smile appeared on her face as she turned to look at her cousin. Even Leia was finding it hard to keep a straight face as she said, "Nothing in the galaxy could make you sexy Flyboy."

"You're not helping your Worship." stated Han before leaving to change into some dry clothes.

Jacob then sat down in his seat, Anabelle still staring at him to the point he asked in a frustrated tone, "What? I'm always blamed for everything!"

Leia glanced at him and said, "It is rather interesting, and I'm curious to know what happened."

"What is there to be curious about he's clean isn't he?" stated Jacob before eating his lunch.

"Yeah and now Grandma knows who to call when he needs to get clean next month." said Anabelle with a smirk.

"Hey shut up!"

"Why don't you come over and make me?"

"Because I don't waste energy on family members," he glanced at Leia as she raised an eyebrow at him, "unless they're very very beautiful."

"Hey! I'm just as beautiful as Grandma!"

Jacob gave her a half smile and said, "Looks like Great Uncle Luke used a Jedi mind trick on you."

Anabelle jumped up and placed her hands on her hips as she exclaimed, "Listen Scruffy Rat Boy, I take after Grandma and you take after Chewie!"

Han stepped back into the room, seeing Anabelle up from her chair he glanced at Leia to find her ignoring the two teens. Shrugging his shoulders slightly he said to Leia as he sat down, "What's the count?"

"Anabelle two, Scruffy Rat Boy three."

"Well, she inherited your trait of insulting people." said Han with a roll of his eyes.

Anabelle turned and looked at Han. "But Grandpa, I was the one that came up with Scruffy Rat Boy."

Jacob jumped up and pointed at his cousin. "Hey! I'm as much guy as Grandpa is!"

"Working on the Falcon doesn't make you manly Jacqueline."

Glaring at Anabelle for a few seconds, Jacob suddenly lunged across the table and knocked Anabelle to the floor, pinning her down. Leia and Han were up in an instant trying to pull the two apart, Leia pulling Jacob off Anabelle and Han helping his granddaughter off the floor. Jacob still had a lot of fight in him as he started after his cousin once again only to have Leia hold him back, Han doing the same with Anabelle.

"If you two don't stop I'm freezin' both of you in carbonite until your parents come to pick you up!" exclaimed Han as he held on tightly to Anabelle.

"She's the one questionin' my manhood!" yelled Jacob as he pointed to his cousin.

Leia could sense something, if the fight didn't stop soon something would happen, it wasn't going to be good either. She pushed Jacob out of the dining room and made him sit down, keeping her hands firmly on his shoulders as she said, "Jacob you have to calm down."

"But Grandma—."

"What possessed you to lunge at her like that! In all the years you two have insulted each other back and forth, she has said worse things to you than what was said in there."

Jacob crossed his arms in front of him and looked away from Leia, the fact was he really didn't have an answer for her. She let go of him and said, "Maybe you need to spend more time with Luke, so that this doesn't happen again."

He looked up at her and asked, "You really think I need to spend time with Luke? So I got mad, it's not like it's gonna happen again."

Leia raised an eyebrow as she watched her grandson. "Don't question me. To make sure it doesn't happen again you should see Luke. But first, you need to go in there and apologize to your cousin."

Jacob made a face as he walked back into the dining room with Leia. He sat down across from Anabelle, she didn't even look at him as he said, "Ana, c'mon at least look at me as I tell you I'm sorry."

"You're only saying that because Grandma made you." she stated before standing and leaving the dining room.

Han watched her leave then looked at Jacob with a raised eyebrow. "That whole Force thing, your great grandfather had anger issues too."

Jacob crossed his arms in front of him and sat back in his chair. "I'm not Sith. I'm too good looking to be."


End file.
